Protect Me
by RumoredxNights
Summary: After a long, painful night, Izumi Nakamura awakes without any memory of who she is or what happened to her. She is reluctantly taken in by the strongest man in Ikebukuro, who eventually falls for her. ShizuoxOC sucky summary, story's better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo terribly sorry for the hiatus. I just haven't been in the mood to write and school is taking my energy. Though I will update soon, hopefully. I just wanted to get this idea out of the way. Yes, another story haha. I can't help it. But I will be updating as soon as I can. I'm such a horrible person. Anyway, Reviews are amazing!**

Warm sunlight filtered through small alleyway. The beams of light shone over a pile of garbage where a prone, petite figure rested. It laid, undisturbed by anyone outside. Crowds of people roamed the streets, unaware of the body. To them it was the usual or they just didn't see it. The figure showed no signs of life, air barely filling the lungs as the chest barely rose.

Another, taller figure walked the streets. It was male who appeared to be upset. He was slightly slouched over, hands jammed in the pockets of his dark slacks. A scowl colored his features. Teeth bared as a cigarette hung from between his teeth, bent from the pressure. Shaggy blonde strands hung in his narrowed eyes. He paid little attention to anyone around him.

Another man followed the blonde, he had a darker complexional and hair. His hair was styled in a dread-like fashion. He was dressed in a suit with glasses and his posture was more relaxed. He casually looked around as the one in front mumbled to himself. The man then stopped upon spotting something in a passing alley. This alerted the blonde and he turned to him. "What's your problem?" He asked in a gruff, deep voice.

The second man, looked away from the alley and back to the blonde. "Thought I saw something." He replied, simply. The blonde looked to where his friend had been looking, tensing when he spotted movement in the alley. He scowled harder and continued to watch, thinking he was seeing things.

Without thinking, the man walked toward the alley. The movement had stopped, but he kept walking. He moved to the entrance to the alley and peered inside. He noticed a small figure on top of a pile of garbage bags. The narrow passageway was flooded with sunlight since it was the middle of the day. He stared down at the figure in confusion and annoyance. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have bothered, but something was getting to him.

It was a young woman. She was small, possibly from lack of nourishment. Long, pale blond tresses framed a heart shaped face and lay spread across the bags. Her skin was paler than normal and held several bruises that marred her beauty. She appeared to be asleep, but the slow breathing meant she was unconscious.

Her clothing was tattered, she was in a pale blue spaghetti strap sundress. It was stained with dried blood and the skirt was tattered, making the dress shorter than it originally was. The second man came up from behind the blonde, peeking around him at the girl. "What is she doing here?" He asked, curiously. The blonde simply shrugged. "Dunno." He replied, simply. He moved away from the body, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Whatever, it's not my problem" The blonde muttered, starting to walk away. The second man stayed back, looking down at the girl in concern. "We can't just leave her here, Shizuo. She's still alive." The man spoke up, causing the blonde now dubbed Shizuo to stop. Shizuo turned back to face the man and sighed. "What are we supposed to do with her?" He asked, angrily. The man continued to look down at the girl. "We'll take her with us, when she comes to we'll send her on her way." He replied, simply. "She needs somewhere to stay, we can't leave her here." He added, looking to Shizuo.

Shizuo simply growled and walked back to the alley. "Fine." He mumbled, stepping toward the girl. He knelt down and picked her up bridal style. The man simply smiled, causing Shizuo to get even angrier. They then started back to their place, having taken care of the job for that day.

Once back at their place, Shizuo set her down on the couch. He stayed close to her for a moment. He watched her, then shook it off and moved away. He didn't know who she was, but something about her made him feel off. He growled at himself and walked away. The other man, Tom, stayed behind, watching Shizuo, curiously.

Shizuo stepped out again, trying to clear his head. He took another drag of his cigarette, before flicking it away. He exhaled slowly, looking out at nothing in particular. He didn't know why he felt so odd around her. It wasn't a sense of familiarity, more of a sense of protectiveness. He had never met the woman in his life, but by just looking at her he didn't want to let her go.

Shaking off the odd thoughts, he stormed off down the street. He needed to let out this stress. What better way then to find Izaya and beat him to a pulp. He'd deal with the girl later. Tom would watch over her for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long overdue second chapter. I blame school as always. Taking away my energy shakes fists Anyway SUCCESS! I've been working on this for two days straight. I hope you're happy. It took a lot of thinking as to where I want this to go. I'm proud of this chapter. Also if anyone seems out of character, I'm sorry. I watched the whole series, yet it's hard to pinpoint some of the personalities. Also the main character seems a bit weak now, but it's only temporary. Anyway enjoy! Also Reviews make these come faster XD**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun started to lower over the horizon by time Shizuo returned. He was more relaxed than before and was walking at a leisurely pace. Izaya had evaded him once again, but he had got into a fight with a group of men who thought they were tough. It relaxed him and he felt that nothing could bother him now. So he walked down the street, watching the golden sky fade to a dark blue as the sun sank down to rest.

He climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall toward his apartment. He paused in front of the door as he heard the soft murmurs of voices inside the apartment. He recognized one as Tom, the other was more feminine. His eyes widened, realizing that girl was awake. Not realizing his own strength and caught up in a new found burst of energy, he tore the door open, startling the occupants inside.

Tom relaxed a second after realizing who it was. The girl however, stared at him with a look of pure terror. Shizuo paused at the door, frozen in shock. A pair of large, wide maple syrup gold eyes eyed him, warily. Shizuo tensed up and diverted his gaze, noticing the young woman's attire. A small frown forced it's way into his face. He turned his attention to Tom. "Is that my shirt?" He growled out, still in partial shock that the woman was awake.

The woman had jumped at the harsh tone, playing idly with the top button of the shirt. It was one of his white button ups and it reached her mid-thigh since was smaller than him. Her eyes were cast to the floor, nervously awaiting some kind of punishment. "Yes, what did you expect her to wear. That dress is pretty much ruined." Tom replied, calmly. Shizuo took a step toward them, causing the girl to let out a small yelp and bolt off the couch. It seemed she knew who Shizuo was. She curled up on the floor behind the couch, hoping to hide from him. Shizuo frowned at this, then mentally cursed himself.

Tom shot her a reassuring look from over the back of the couch. "Wipe that scowl of your face, you're scaring her." he scolded the blonde. Shizuo snorted and turned his head away. "Does she have a name?" He spoke up after a moment, his voice softer than usual. Tom simply frowned, shaking his head in the negative. "She doesn't remember anything. Not her name, who did this to her, where she is. Nothing." Tom replied, sullenly. Shizuo frowned and moved to the side of the couch.

The woman tensed under his presence. She glanced up at him, nervously. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'll give your shirt back, I swear. I didn't mean any harm." She whimpered out, quietly. Shizuo felt a tug at his chest and sighed. He knelt down beside her, making her flinch as he reached out. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Blondie. I won't hurt you." He replied, uncharacteristically calm. She seemed to relax more at that, making him sigh in relief. "Don't worry about the shirt, I'm sorry I snapped. I've been having a rough day." He assured her, trying his best to relax. All he really wanted was to lay down and enjoy the rest of the evening alone.

The woman came out from behind the couch and returned to her place, tucking her legs under her. She placed her hands in her lap and looked around. "So I'm guessing you know who I am?" Shizuo asked, standing by the couch. He received a hesitant nod. "I'm sure Tom has already introduced himself." another affirmative. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks and sighed. He would deal with this later, he wasn't in the mood for stress. He glanced back to see the woman looking up at him, worriedly. "You can stay here until you get back on your feet, I guess." He announced, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shizuo allowed her to use the spare room and after Tom left, Shizuo headed to his room. Inside the guest room, she looked out the window. The night sky was darker than usual, she could tell that rain or even a storm was coming that night. She frowned at this and moved from the window. She slid under the blanket and curled in a small ball. She toyed with the collar of the borrowed shirt, thinking about all that's happened. She couldn't remember anything but had a vague image of an alleyway and muffled voices in her head. She frowned, deciding to get some rest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She awoke the next morning a bit dazed and unsure of where she was. Once she fully awoke, last night had come back to her. She frowned and got out of the bed, making it before leaving the room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around for anyone else in the apartment.

"Ahh you're awake." She paused and looked around, relaxing when she found Tom sitting on the couch. She offered a small smile and a nod. He smiled at this. He then stood up and walked over to her, hands in his pockets. "Shizuo stepped out for the day. Though you must be hungry and I'm sure you'd like to wear more than just his shirts." He announced, casually. She nodded again, glancing away with a small blush. He smiled and reached into his pocket. "Take this, I've contacted a good friend of mine to take you shopping for new clothes. She should be here any minute."

A woman stopped by three minutes later and dressed in a spare outfit the woman brought from her home, they left the apartment. She spent the better part of the day shopping for multiple outfits, remaining conscious of exactly how much she spent. She would have to pay Tom back soon. She then began to think about jobs. After shopping, they decided to get something to eat. She wasn't sure what she was in the mood for, but her stomach was beginning to growl.

"Ahh, Ladies. You eat Russia Sushi. It good for you." A heavily accented voice announced. The pair paused and looked up at a tall, dark skinned man in a white martial arts outfit. He was waving fliers, which he proceeded to hand to the women. She looked over the flier, which was advertising a special. Her stomach growled again and she looked to the woman beside her. The woman smiled and nodded, they followed the man inside the restaurant. They were lead to a booth in the back and the man brought out the special dish for the day.

They ate in silence and soon the woman received a phone call, leaving shortly after. The man, who introduced himself as Simon, watched over her as requested. She paid for about three servings of the meal, having not remembering eating anything since yesterday. The man wore a huge grin as he served her. Then the thought of a job came back to her. She frowned in thought, the man noticing her look, dropped his grin. "What is wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his deep baritone voice. "Oh, um I was just thinking. You wouldn't happen to be hiring would you?" She asked, quietly.

The man's grin returned and stretched his hands out on both sides in a welcoming gesture. "Why yes. But first, what is your name?" He asked, boisterously. She tensed and played with a strand of her hair, "Well, I don't know. You see I can't remember anything passed last night." She replied, nervously. Simon contemplated this, but kept the grin on his face. "I'll just call you Anya then." He replied, happily. She nodded and he took the card so she could pay for her meal.

After paying, he showed her everything, telling her she didn't need to apply and could start right away. After getting a run down of everything, she was sent out to wait tables for anyone that came by. She found she had a natural talent. Since she had no name, she was told to introduce herself as Anya.

She worked the rest of the day, quickly becoming a favorite among the staff. Her more outgoing personality shining, brightly. Soon it was the evening and the sun was setting on another day. She had just finished putting in the orders to Dennis when there was a commotion outside the restaurant. She paused by the bar, staring toward the door, eyes wide. A familiar voice rang out against the silence, causing a small blush and a shiver of fear to race through her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"WHERE IS SHE!" Shizuo growled, grabbing Simon by the collar of his top. He had effortlessly lifted the man, but couldn't get so far because the man was resisting. Simon could easily match his strength as easily as Izaya could avoid it. A fierce snarl tugged at his lips. Simon remained calm, but there was a spark of anger in his dark brown eyes.

Simon pushed the strongman away and straightened himself. "Ah, Shizuo. How are you?" He asked, good naturedly. As if the blonde wasn't shooting flames and daggers from his eyes. The blonde had gone without his trademark blue sunglasses that day so his bright blue eyes were sharp and fierce, digging into the larger man's soul.

"Don't give me that. You know who I'm talking about. Small girl, long blonde hair, big golden eyes. Kind of quiet." Shizuo gritted out, his temper only slightly reined. He couldn't believe Tom had left her in town all alone. She had someone there with her, but Tom had called her back. He would have to yell at him later. He needed to see if the girl was alright.

"Ah you mean Anya." He replied with a wide grin. "Hard worker, very good with customers." Simon replied, proudly. Shizuo's sneer faltered for a moment, trying to register the name. "Anya?" He asked, confusion slipping into his rumbling voice. Was that her real name? How did Simon manage to get it from her, unless being in town jarred some kind of memories.

"Yes, you know story of Anastasia? Girl's family is killed and while trying to run she loses her memory, is taken into foster home and given new name. Finds last remaining family member and gets all her memories back." Simon explained, cheerily. Shizuo thought about it, but shook his head, pushing passed Simon and storming into the restaurant.

He paused at the doorway upon seeing her. She was frozen near the main bar, clad in a knee length bright orange yukata covered in small yellow stars and suns. The obi and trim was ivory white and her hair was tied up with a matching orange bow. Her bright golden eyes were locked on him with a mixture of fear and curiousity. His snarl dropped in an instant as he locked eyes with her.

He was at a momentary loss for words. The yukata fit her small, petite frame perfectly and complimented her hair and eyes wonderfully. He felt his face heat up in a faint blush and coughed, looking away. "There you are, Blondie." He announced, steeling his nerves again. The girl glanced away for a moment, as if ashamed of being found in such a place and with an outfit like this.

"Let's go, Blondie." He announced, stepping toward and reaching for her hand. She held her ground and shook her head. "Not yet, I still need to work." She replied, quietly. Shizuo paused at this and tilted his head. "Work?" He asked, confused. She opened her mouth to reply, but Simon's booming voice beat her to it. "She works here." He announced. "Started today." He added quickly after. Shizuo growled and focused mainly on her for her explanation. "Yeah, I work here now. I needed money...to pay Tom back. He paid for my outfits today." She replied, shyly, avoiding eye contact with him.

Shizuo heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Surprised that a headache wasn't forming like he though it would. He shook away the shock and simply nodded. "When do you get off?" He asked, surprisingly calm. She bit her lower lip and glanced toward Simon for a moment. "I have another hour." She answered, simply. Shizuo nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "Alright, I'll wait outside for you." He replied, turning on his heel and leaving the restaurant. He stood on the side of the doors out of the way and smoked, absently.

The hour went by fast and soon she was saying goodbye to Simon and Dennis. She changed into a more casual outfit, taking the rest of the bags with her. She left the restaurant with the promise of working tomorrow morning. She walked out to meet Shizuo, who pushed off the side of the building when he saw her. He stepped up beside her and they walked home together. Each lost in their own thoughts. They walked back to the apartment as the sun descended further over the horizon. It was a quiet walk, but so much could be said through their body language.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since she had been found by Shizuo and Tom. Things have been going well, though they still had no clues on her identity. Her memories were vague and unclear, so she never bothered to tell them what she remembered. She continued to work for Simon, even though Tom had assured her that she didn't need to pay him back. She insisted anyway.

The older blonde had kept a close eye on her. He even went as far as escorting her to her job. Though he could never stay since his own job needed attending to. Though he always returned at sunset to take her home after her day at work. Tom had noticed the disgruntled blonde's attitude toward the young woman. He would often smile, knowingly at the pair when they were not looking. It wasn't hard to see what was going on, even if they denied it themselves.

Anya, as she had taken to being called at work, was currently working on clearing tables. Simon had given her an outfit similar to the ones he and Dennis wore. Though there was some minor alterations given her height. Though it fit perfectly on her petite frame. Though the giant man had such a soft spot for her, that he let her wear one of her own yukatas at the end of the week. He had treated her as his own kin. She didn't mind it in the least.

She hummed to herself as she picked up the tray filled with dirty dishes and moved them to the back to be washed. Simon was working outside, drawing in customers as usual. Shizuo had given the man explicit directions not to let her work outside unless he was nearby. Simon had kept her inside most of the time, but was careful of the people he let into the restaurant. If he felt they were too suspicious, he'd wait on them and had Anya clean up or wait another table.

Once she had all the dishes collected, Simon called her to the front entrance. She joined him outside, watching the crowd of commuters pass by the restaurant. She looked up at the large man, curiously. Simon gave her a warm smile and handed her a small stack of fliers. "You hand them out too." He announced upon seeing her confused expression. Anya glanced around, nervously. An assuring nod from Simon was all the confidence boost she needed and she moved to the corner of the building. He passed out the fliers to anyone nearby, giving them a sweet smile and informing them of specials.

Simon kept a close eye on her, but one set of eyes went unnoticed between the pair. Anya kept working, drawing in customers every few minutes. She would seat them and wait on them like usual. Simon remained at his post, calling out to anyone passing by. He had noticed a familiar pair of crimson eyes and sly smirk. His naturally narrowed eyes lowered more in a protective glare. The onlooker simply grinned and moved on. The day continued on like usual.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile further down a couple blocks away, a certain blonde strongman wasn't so calm and carefree. He paced back and forth, muttering to himself. He had gained a slight reprieve from stress because of the girl. But that was last week. Things were back to normal and his temper had reared its ugly head. Hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks, he moved back and forth in front of the sleek black motorcycle. A tall, young woman leaned against said motorcycle, head tilted down as she typed on a cell phone.

"_Why are you so stressed out?" _The woman asked through text. Smoke-like fingers cleared the message after showing it to the restless blonde. Unseeing eyes gazed through a dark shield connected to a bright yellow helmet. Shizuo stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "I have this feeling that something isn't right." He growled under his breath. She just barely caught it and was typing again.

"_Is it about that girl?" _

She typed out, pushing the device into Shizuo's visual range. The blonde heaved a heavy sigh and simply nodded. The woman tilted her head, unable to show any visible emotions through the helmet. _"I'm sure she'll be fine. You need to relax." _Shizuo growled, but relented for the moment. His gaze flicked to a nearby post which held the clock. He only had a few more hours before he had to pick up his charge.

He reached into his pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips. He returned the pack and fished out a lighter. He lit the cigarette, breathing in and moving the cancer stick away from his mouth, exhaling slowly. The nicotine calmed his frayed nerves for the moment. The nagging feeling was still there in the back of his mind. He pushed it down, leaning against the motorcycle as well and closing his eyes. It was probably nothing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya had spent the better part of the evening, advertising and giving out coupons for specials. She had brought in several customers, much to her employers joy. She was then pulled back inside to wait tables again. Simon didn't want her standing out there at night. It was getting close to the end of her day and she knew Shizuo would be around soon. She smiled at the thought, a light blush forming on her cheeks. She shook it off and continued working.

Shizuo had been on his way to pick up the blonde haired girl, when something had called his attention. Tom had apparently had another mission and Shizuo had to go with him. He growled, knowing he'd be late. He just hoped she didn't decide to walk home by herself. Pushing it off, he followed his friend and employer, hoping this would go quickly.

Anya stood outside of Russia Sushi, looking left to right. Shizuo was usually right there, leaning against the side of the door and waiting. He had never been late before, maybe something happened. She tensed at that thought and shook it away, immediately. Simon was inside, working the last hour before closing. He would glance her way now and then, curiously. It appears she wasn't the only one to notice his absence.

Anya had changed out of her yukata into something much more casual. She wore a simple pale blue camisole and dark jean shorts. A light charcoal colored zip up hoodie rested loosely on her shoulders. Her hair had been taken down from the clips that held up the bun. It now cascaded down her back in a river of gold and curled just below her shoulder blades. A pair of black sandals adorned her feet, completing the outfit.

She frowned, debating walking home herself. Though there was the fact that Simon was still inside and he could take her back after he closed up. She figured that would be the better option. She was too accustomed to Shizuo being with her to walk by herself. She trusted Simon as well so either one would work for her. Though she couldn't help but worry about what might have happened to Shizuo.

Soft footsteps drew near as she continued to debate the situation in her head. She was distracted so she didn't hear them or see that the streets had thinned out for the night. A soft laugh pulled her from her reverie. Golden eyes glanced up to see a man a few years older than her approaching her. Instinct told her to head inside to be close to Simon, but her curiosity won over. She simply stood her ground, trying not to appear afraid.

The man drew closer, his hands tucked in the pockets of a black, fur lined jacket. The man had black, messy hair and reddish brown eyes. He wore a smirk as he studied her. The man gave her a bad feeling, but something was keeping her there. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Izumi." The man greeted, happily. Anya gave him a strange look. She had never seen him before in her life, why did he act like he knew her? The name seemed familiar to her as well. "E-excuse me." She spoke up, quietly. The man simply laughed and moved to stand before her.

"You don't remember do you? I guess it is to be expected, you were hit pretty hard." He replied, eyes flashing with amusement. Her brows pulled together as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Umm who are you and what are you talking about?" She asked, speaking a bit louder since her uncertainty had turned into anger. She knew nothing about this man, yet he knew all about her.

The smirk remained in place as his hand raised to tilt her chin up to look at him. "So this is what happened to their precious heir after a little roughing up. What a shame." He spoke, cryptically. She narrowed her eyes and moved away from him. He simply laughed at the reaction. She opened her mouth to question him again, but paused a what appeared to be a bench came barreling toward the man.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, IZAYA!"

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice and flinched when the bench touched ground a few feet away. The man had easily avoided it with no effort. She wanted to ask what was going on, but her throat had tightened up out of fear from the sudden attack. She was then pulled into the restaurant by Simon. She bit her lip and looked around for answers. Simon pushed her further inside and stood by the door, waiting for a chance to break up the fight.

Shizuo had launched himself at Izaya, swinging a sign he had ripped out of the ground. Izaya had dodged each swing and was throwing what appeared to be knives at Shizuo. She watched from behind Simon, wondering who the man was and why Shizuo hated him. The fight drew on, both evenly matched and only Shizuo received any damage. She frowned and looked away, not wanting to watch anymore.

Soon the fighting stopped and Simon stepped away. She hugged herself, tightly, not wanting to move just yet. Shizuo approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and moved away. Shizuo scowled at this and tried again. She flinched, but didn't move away like before. "Come on, let's go home." He announced, simply. She nodded, her mind reeling with questions and uncertainty. She shook it off and stayed close to Shizuo. She looked up at him once they were back at the apartment.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hold still." She said, firmly as she held a wash cloth to his head. Shizuo had walked away with nothing but a small gash on his head which was bleeding. The man frowned, but reluctantly stayed still. He usually went to Shinra if he was injured, but she was just as good. A very faint blush crossed his features before banishing the thought all together.

She washed away the blood and placed a bandage over the gash, then stepped away, putting everything away. Shizuo sighed and lightly touched the bandage. He got up and stepped out onto the fire escape, mumbling something about needing a smoke. She left him to it and laid down on the couch. Her head still reeling with questions as she debated asking Shizuo about that man.

He didn't seem to like him all that much and it would probably make him angry. But she needed to get answers somehow. She replayed the man's words in her head and frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about. All she could remember before waking up in this apartment was an alley way the color blue. She shook it off and closed her eyes, falling asleep within a few minutes.

Shizuo had stepped back in fifteen minutes later and spotted her on the couch asleep. He sighed and moved over to her. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom. He laid her in his bed, tucking her in before leaving again. He'd let her have his room. The couch was no place for her, he'd take the couch from then on. There would be no excuses. He laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, wondering what Izaya wanted with her.

He soon drifted off to sleep himself, finally able to relax knowing she was nearby and safe. He'd worry about everything else in the morning.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Yes, finally another chapter. I've been trying to get everything sorted in my head. I had an idea on where this was heading. Hopefully I made this as cryptic as possible. Izaya is not a bad guy, he just seems like it. Everything will be explained soon. Reviews are love as always. They keep me going, even if I'm slow.**

**Also, I am running a poll. If you could just give me your feedback, it'd be much appreciated ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_A young girl wandered down the streets of Ikebukuro. She slipped through the crowd easily, moving at a leisurely pace. She was heading out for a day on the town with a few of her closest friends. The weather was warm with a light breeze. The sun was high in the cloudless blue sky. It was the perfect day to get out and hang out in the sun. She had been cooped up in her family's mansion for far too long. She needed to get out and have fun._

_So here she was, humming to herself as her bright golden gaze shifted left and right. She was on the lookout for the sign of the cafe she was meeting her friends out. She was dressed casually that day. Though it was her parents interpretation of what casual meant. Her mother wouldn't let her out of the house unless she wore something suitable. Her regular clothing didn't count in her mother's eyes. So here she was in a pale blue spaghetti strap sundress. The skirt reached her knees and billowed out slightly so it moved fluidly with her movements. The outfit was completed by a pair of silver ballet flats. Her hair was down and flowed down her back and shoulders._

_After a few more minutes of walking, she had met up with her friends at the cafe. They had spent the day talking about everything and nothing. Just catching up after a week of not seeing each other. They soon parted ways and she found herself walking home again. She could have easily called a ride, but she wanted to enjoy the warm night. The streets were still populated, so she didn't feel nervous about walking alone. Though that all changed when she passed by an alleyway. _

_It had all happened so fast. A rough hand had grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into the darkness. A group of men a few years older than her were gathered in a circle. Each eying her like a pride of lions to a gazelle. She bit her lip and felt herself trembling in fear, though she tried hard to hide it. _

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't little Izumi" The supposed leader spoke up. She took a step back, but the motion had spurred the one nearest her to grab her and hold onto her tight. Taking this as her trying to escape, they jumped her and she was left broken and bleeding on the ground as they ran off. The only thing she remembered of the group were the blue bandannas they were around their necks. She lay there in the alley, her vision fading. Soon darkness took over and her body felt completely numb._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

She woke up in a cold sweat. Golden eyes wide and fearful, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She glanced around, suddenly finding herself in a place she didn't recognize. For one, she was on a comfortable bed in a bedroom she'd never seen before. Though glancing around, she came to realize she was still in Shizuo's apartment. Also she realized this was his bedroom. She blinked in confusion, then carefully slid out of the bed.

She carefully planted her feet on the floor, her body still trembling from how vivid the dream had been. Her mind reeled with questions. Who was this Izumi? Was that her true name. Was that a memory instead of just a dream? Her body quaked in fear of the reality of the scene. Her body felt sore with phantom pains that her nervous system was sending her as a reminder of that day. She was confused and scared. She didn't want to be alone.

She carefully left the bedroom, quietly padding down the hall toward the living room. She glanced around, looking for someone. Something to prove she wasn't alone in the building. Taking one glance around the living room, she noticed a figure sprawled out on the couch. She paused, breathing a small sigh of relief at not being completely alone. Upon further inspection of the figure, she noticed the familiar head of blonde hair. She bit her lip, wondering what to do.

She could have easily had run to Tom. Though something had taken her to where Shizuo was sleeping. She had been momentarily confused as to why he was on the couch. Shaking it off and running on the instinct and need to be near someone she felt safe with, she bolted toward the couch and carefully squeezed into the space near where he lay. The couch was spacious enough for two people, though she knew she couldn't fit completely on it on her own. Ignoring the fact, she slipped onto the couch, pushing herself as close to Shizuo without waking him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Movement on the couch beside him had caused him to stir in his sleep. He scowled at this and tried to roll over, but a solid figure stopped him. Drawing his brows together in confusion, he slowly opened his eyes. Sleep hazed and blurred, he picked up a flash of gold. He frowned, knowing he went to bed alone that night. Blinking a couple times, he let his vision clear. Turns out the flash of gold was hair and he had registered the small form nestled against his side. Letting out a low groan, he stretched out, trying hard not to move her.

He watched her, still confused as to where she came from. Last he saw her, she had been in his bed asleep. He lifted his head, focusing on his surroundings. He didn't hear any thunder, so that couldn't be it. She must have had a nightmare then. Though why run to him? He shook it off and began to wonder what she had dreamed of to make her this scared. He could feel her small form shivering against him. He carefully shifted onto his side, placing an arm over her waist.

She wasn't asleep yet, that much he could tell. The touch had caused her to tense up, so he pulled his arm away. Her golden eyes glanced up at him, fear evident in their depths. Though her eyes showed calm and relief. He watched her for a moment, then decided to speak. "What happened?" He whispered, his voice rough from sleep. She looked away, nervously and debated on getting up, though her body refused to move. "S-sorry I woke you. I sort of had a nightmare." She replied, quietly.

He studied her nervous expression and frowned. Did this have something to do with Izaya? He scowled more, but let the expression soften as not to frighten her. Knowing how she was when he showed any signs of anger in her presence. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice showing a slight edge of concern under the usual gruff drawl. He carefully sat up, running a hand through his hair and pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He had changed out of his usual outfit and was clothed in just a simple pair of black lounge pants.

She sat up with him, keeping her eyes down. "Ummm well I don't think I should. I've already troubled you enough." She replied, nervously. She glanced up at him and flinched at the stern look. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. The stern look faded when he noticed the fear growing in her eyes. He sighed and lowered his head. "Come on, just tell me what happened." He said, calmly. It felt odd to him being this gentle. He just didn't want to chance making her any more afraid than she already was by being forceful.

"Well, I had a dream that I was attacked by this gang. They wore blue scarves on their necks and they called me Izumi. I don't even know what that means. Is that my name? What did they want with me. Why did they hurt me like that?" She explained, biting her lip and looking up at him, pleadingly. Shizuo simply stared at her, trying to process the information. So it wasn't a dream, it had to be a memory. Did that mean she was starting to remember? He probably would have to take her Shinra and see if he could help her. He's better at these kinds of things.

"I'm not sure. Though I know of someone who can help. I can take you to him in the morning. For now, let's just get some rest." He replied, carefully. She frowned, but nodded. She trusted him to help her. Shizuo's eyes softened a fraction and he glanced around. They obviously couldn't both fit comfortably on the couch. He sighed and got off the couch, taking her by the wrist and leading her back to his bedroom where she was supposed to be.

She didn't protest and climbed onto the bed. He climbed in after her, but maintained an even distance as to not make her feel uncomfortable. He pulled the blanket back over then and settled down, preparing to go back to sleep. She watched him, debating on what to do. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling under the spell of sleep as well. Though right as she was about to go completely under, she felt an arm pull her close to a strong chest. She didn't register this as it was and fell asleep anyway.

**A/N: So after long last another chapter. Yes this is short but I needed something fluffy and as sort of a reaction bit from the last chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I just had to get something out. Rate & Review please ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, she awoke to an empty bed. She shrugged it off and slid out of it. She quickly made the bed before picking out an outfit for the day and taking a quick shower. Once dressed and ready for the day, she left and ventured the living room to check on everyone. Tom was nowhere to be found, but she found Shizuo lounging on the couch in his usual attire. He glanced her way and got off the couch. She walked toward him, looking up at him, expectantly.

He gave her a small smirk and turned to leave the apartment. She took it as a cue to follow him and they left the apartment. She kept close to Shizuo just in case. He was basically her bodyguard of sorts. She had glanced around, unconsciously paranoid of her surroundings. She shook it off and looked up when Shizuo stopped. They had come to a small diner and she looked up him as she moved to stand beside him. Having been walking a bit behind him to begin with. He glanced at her, then motioned for her to go first with his head, hands tucked in the pockets of his slacks.

She nodded and went into the diner, looking around. Shizuo followed behind, moving toward the front counter. They were seated at a small table near the back by a window. "Order anything you like. My treat. We'll eat first, then I'll take you to see my friend." He announced, casually. She nodded and looked over the menu. After a few moments, she settled on something simple and they ordered. They stayed for a half hour simply eating and talking now and then. Simon had given her the day off so she didn't have to work that day.

Soon they were on their way. It was a short walk to a large building filled with various flats. She followed Shizuo into the building and made their way up to the higher floors. She followed closely behind, a bit nervous to meet this new person. Though Shizuo seemed to trust him, so it wasn't so bad. They stopped at a door down the hall and Shizuo knocked on it. A flurry of footsteps sounded from behind the door and soon it was flung open. In the doorway was a man around Shizuo's age with chin length brown hair with matching eyes covered by glasses. He wore a white lab coat and a wide grin.

"Shizuo, what are you doing here? You're not hurt again are you?" The man asked, smile fading into a look of concern and confusion. Shizuo merely grunted and shook his head. He then stepped aside and pushed her forward. The man eyed her, curiously and smiled. "Well hello there. My name's Shinra. What's your's?" Shinra asked, politely. "Umm...well I sort of don't have one. Well I've been called Izumi, but I don't know if that's my true name." She replied, quietly as she blushed in embarrassment. Shinra's eyes lowered in sympathy, but then studied her. He nodded and looked to Shizuo.

"Could you possibly take a look at her and see if everything's alright." Shizuo asked, his voice lacking the usual harsh tone. Shinra looked confused at the change of character, but agreed anyway. He couldn't just turn her away. He lead her to a couch and instructed her to sit down. He then sat across from her and began to ask her questions. She explained everything from the day she was found to last night.

"Well it seems you have been experiencing a case of amnesia. It's more common after experiencing some sort of trauma. From what I can gather, this dream sounds more like a memory. Which if it's true, it's a sign that the memories are coming back and this was only temporary." Shinra replied, happily. She blinked at him and looked to Shizuo. She gave him a hopeful smile, which he found himself returning, but stopped it a second later. She frowned but turned back to Shinra. "I would suggest you go back to this place you saw in your dream and see if that brings back any other memories. The best way to cure amnesia is to go to familiar places. But I advise you to take Shizuo with you. The streets are not as safe with all these gangs running around." He advised with a pointed look at Shizuo.

Shizuo nodded and thanked Shinra. Then he lead her out of the apartment, feeling it was best to take her during the daylight and as soon as possible. With a polite farewell, she followed Shizuo out of the building. She followed close behind, happy to be able to at least get some of her memories back. She hummed to herself, happy with Shinra's advice. Shizuo glanced behind him at the sound of the humming and his eyes softened at the sight of her actually smiling. It was a nice change from the frightened girl he met all those weeks ago.

She moved ahead when the alleyway came up where she had been found and walked into the vacant space. She looked around for anything familiar. She moved further into the alley, Shizuo staying near the entrance, acting as a guard. She moved toward the garbage pile where Shizuo had found her lying unconscious. After looking around, a flash of red caught her eye.

She knelt down and pulled the object from under a large trash bag. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bright red silk ribbon. She stared at the ribbon a moment longer and felt herself freeze up. Why did this look so familiar to her. She found herself lost in her thoughts, frozen in place. Shizuo had picked up on the silence and looked back to find her frozen in place and staring at a ribbon. He moved closer in concern and called to her, but she didn't respond.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_A woman in her mid-thirties sat on a plush couch in a lavish living room. It was late in the evening and she had settled down for the night. A young girl with golden blonde hair around the age of ten knelt on the floor in front of her. She had her back to the woman, legs tucked under her as she sat on her knees. Her hands rested on her lap as the woman ran a soft brush through her hair. _

_The woman was humming a soft tune as she continued to brush the girl's hair. Soon she set down the brush and pulled out a length of crimson silk. The girl turned her head and eyed the ribbon in her mother's hand. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. The woman smiled and laughed softly. She then turned the girl's head again and began to tie the ribbon into her hair. A chunk of her beautiful blonde hair was pulled up with the ribbon as it was tied in a large bow. The girl smiled and got up after it was secured. _

_She spun around, her hair fanning out around her shoulders. She wore a soft pink, knee length spaghetti strap dress with lace under the skirt. She tugged gently at the tail of the bow and then ran over to the man who had been sitting in the recliner a few feet away. "Daddy. Daddy look!" She called to the man. He lowered the book he was reading and smiled down at his daughter. He looked her over and smiled, proudly. "My, don't you look beautiful." He praised with a warm smile. The little girl giggled and spun around again. "My two precious, beautiful girls." He mused, happily and pulled the girl close, kissing the top of her head. _

_The girl smiled and ran back to her mother and thanked her for the ribbon. "You're very welcome. Now run along, Dear. It's time for bed." The woman replied and nodded toward a maid who had just entered the room. The young maid nodded and lead the girl upstairs to her room. The little girl took out the bow and changed into a pale pink night gown and climbed into bed. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Blondie." Shizuo called, tapping her on the shoulder. She jolted out of her trance and looked up at Shizuo. Her grip tightened on the ribbon and her eyes began to sting from oncoming tears. "I think I recovered another memory." She spoke up, clutching the ribbon to her chest. Shizuo blinked in surprise and praised her. "Good, Shinra was right to tell you to come here." He replied, calmly. She nodded and got up, looking around more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile across town in a high office building, Izaya was currently typing away on his laptop. He smirked when he came upon an article about a wealthy couple in Ikebukuro. It was reported that their twenty year old daughter had gone missing three weeks ago. They haven't heard anything from her and had sent out search parties, but came up with nothing. They had received a note from a gang for ransom and had paid them off, but never got their daughter back. She was presumed dead, but he knew better. He had seen said daughter just last week. She was alive and well, though she was missing a few key memories.

He smirked and turned the chair away from the laptop. He began to decide what he wanted to do. He could tip off the couple, anonymous on where to find their little girl. An evil smirk graced his features as he pondered the possibilities. He had noticed how protective his companion Shizu-chan was of the girl and he decided to maybe have a little fun.

He turned back to the laptop and found the contact information on the article the family had released to the media. He grinned and sent an email under one of his fake emails and explained that he knew where she was and where to find her. He also left the address of where they could meet him if they wanted their daughter back. He then sent it off and leaned back in the chair.

Now to let the games begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Cursing, mostly...**

* * *

><p><p>

The silky crimson ribbon rested in a gentle bow that contrasted well with her golden blonde hair. Ever since she found the ribbon, she wouldn't let it out of her sight. She was attached to it and it remained in her hair in some fashion. Simon had taken it in stride and here she was on the first half of her shift on the last day of the week. She had paired off the ribbon with an elegant crimson kimono with a silver obi and matching floral print. It was a knee length kimono since it was still summer. She moved around the restaurant, tending to customers, while she fought an inner battle.

It had been three days since she and Shizuo returned to the alley where she was found. Since that night she had been plagued with dreams of a family in a spacious and luxurious home. A man and a woman with a daughter with hair like hers. She couldn't say for sure if they were memories or not. They seemed so familiar. Other than the ribbon, no other traces of what happened were found. Though the dress she was found in hadn't been thrown out like Tom had said. They were keeping it to dust for prints to find out who had jumped her.

In her memories she could see traces of blue. Blue bandannas worn by what she assumed were her assailants. Shaking off the memories, she resumed her work. Shizuo had left her that morning saying he had work to do. She never really asked what kind of work he did. She felt it was better to just let it go. From what she had seen, he was inhumanly strong and wondered if he was a criminal. That was quickly pushed off since he was allowed to roam freely. His outfit was that of a bartender, maybe he worked at a bar. Shaking it off she continued work as usual.

The day had been going pretty smoothly. A decent amount of customers have been drawn in. They had gone to Shinra the next day after exploring the alley. He was proud of her for at least gaining some memories. Though she couldn't help but think it couldn't be real. She couldn't have been from a wealthy family. She simply shrugged it off and continued her work. She was busy for the most part since Simon had been getting a fair amount of business. He had said it was because of her, but she didn't believe that. She wasn't anything special. At least, that's what she told herself. Though the looks she had been getting, not only from customers, but from Shizuo himself proved her wrong. She thought it was strange that he was acting differently.

His usual aloof attitude had become more mellow. She wasn't sure if it was because of her. She had caught him glancing at her, but wasn't sure what it could mean. She simply shrugged, chalking it off to him just checking on her now and then. She did come to him roughed up and helpless. Maybe he was just concerned. She had met Shinra's girlfriend, Celty. She was a unique woman. She never saw her face, since she insisted on wearing a motorcycle helmet around her. She was curious, wondering what could be wrong with her. Though she politely respected her privacy. It was none of her business.

Celty was very friendly and would often try to help her. She gave advice and answered any questions she may have. Shinra was another person she got along with. He made her laugh and acted like an older brother she was sure she never had. She spent some days with them when she was off. Sometimes they'd come to the restaurant to see her. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Though Tom and Shizuo had been nothing but friendly to her. Despite the rough and awkward meeting. She was happy with her life, but she wanted to know more about her past.

* * *

><p><p>

Across town, a middle aged woman with long, blonde ringlets fiddled with her small green purse. It was resting on her lap as she sat quietly in the comfortable, cushioned chair. A man with chin length, raven black hair and maple syrup colored eyes sat calmly beside her. His legs were crossed, left over right. Both were dressed formally. As if they had just come from a VIP party. The man wore a nicely pressed, charcoal colored suit with a navy blue shirt and silver tie. The woman wore a flowy, chartreuse green chiffon off the shoulder dress. Her hair was pinned back in places with her ringlets falling over her petite shoulders. Her bangs were straight and fell into crystal blue eyes.

They were sitting in what appeared to be someone's private office. A bookshelf rested on either side with small trinkets and what appeared to be skulls. In front of them was a large oak desk with a laptop resting in the middle. A large backed, wheeled chair set behind the desk with the back facing the couple. The owner hidden behind the vast expanse of the chair, overlooking a large, glass window that had a spectacular view of the city.

"You know where our daughter is?" The woman spoke up, carefully. She wrung her hands against the small clipped purse. Concern and hope was warring in her eyes. The man cleared his throat, clearly impatient with the silence and prolonged information.

The large chair suddenly spun around, revealing the young man in his early twenties. His hair was messy and black and his eyes were crimson colored and filled with mischief. They flashed as his lips pulled into a smirk. "Why yes, I do. I can point you right to her, but what's the fun in that?" Izaya spoke up, casually. The man gave Izaya a harsh glare and tried to keep his temper in check, but was clearly failing. "Now you listen here. We have been searching for weeks, for her with no contacts with the kidnapper. We gave them what they wanted, but where is my little girl? Then you come along and tell us you know and yet you insist to string us along. Do you know where she is or not? I'm sick of these games." the man growled, his grip on his temper slipping as he bit out the last statement.

"Takeshi, please. I'm sure he'll tell us soon. We just need to be patient." Colette soothed, taking her husband's hand in her's. Takeshi managed to deflate, but was still tense. He calmly rubbed at her hand with his thumb, shaking slightly with rage. Izaya had the grace to look unperturbed by the scathing speech. His smirk only grew as he reclined in the chair. "My, my, you remind me of my dear, Shizu-chan." He purred, teasingly. Takeshi merely scowled harder. "I have every intention of telling you where she is. I aim to please. But you must do something for me." He added after a moment, leaning against the desk. The couple leaned in as well and a discussion began.

* * *

><p><p>

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT" Shizuo growled as he punched out yet another hypnotized minion. He was getting sick of this sudden ambush. He was more than capable of taking them all out, but he was irritated by the monotony of it all. He spun and knocked out another group, sending them flying with the force of the punch. "This isn't even a challenge. I could be fighting Izaya or watching over Blondie." He growled, biting down on the butt of the cigarette as his jaw clenched.

He swept several more off their feet with punches and kicks and finally managed to escape the horde. He stared at the unconscious bodies and gave a disgusted scoff. Celty signaled that it was clear and he took off. There had been an increase in gang activity as well as word of a killer in town. He had been working overtime just tracking the bastard down. He had Celty with him so it wasn't so bad. He could actually tolerate her. He frowned at himself. He had always hated himself for what he was. He knew his strength was abnormal and his reputation was less than great. He had seen the way Blondie had looked at him. She knew who he was, but yet she now treated him like a normal person. He was beginning to come around and accept his strength. It actually made him feel better. Like a heavy weight that even he couldn't bear was lifted off his shoulders. He almost felt like roaring in victory.

Now all he had to do was head down to the sushi shop and wait for her. Spitting out the partially broken smoke, he pulled his pack out and pulled another from it. He exchanged the pack for a lighter and lit it up before shoving his hands into his pockets. He then made his way down the street, leaving the Saika Army's remains in his wake. Today actually turned out to be a good day after all.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, Izumi was dealing with issues of her own. She was currently finishing up her shift at Russia Sushi. Simon had come back from passing out fliers, signaling it was time to close down for the night. She hadn't seen Shizuo, but she didn't mind. He had been pretty busy lately. She shrugged it off and gathered up dishes to wash before she left. Even if Simon insisted on having Dennis do them, but she needed to kill time.

She had just set the tub of dishes down by the sink when Simon's voice boomed through the near silent restaurant. She glanced up, wondering who could be here at this time. She wondered if it was Shizuo, but when she turned around it wasn't just someone, but two people standing at the entrance. She stared in shock at the well dressed couple. The woman was blonde and petite, while the man was tall, clean cut and had raven colored hair. They were speaking to Simon, who then gestured her way. The couple looked and locked eyes with her.

Izumi had unconsciously stepped from behind the counter, curiosity getting the better of her. She was then pulled into a tight hug by the woman. The man had joined and embraced both of them. She was beyond confused, but it cleared when they spoke up. "We finally found you, Izumi. We've been so worried." the woman spoke up, tears forming in her eyes. The man was smiling, brightly and his gaze held relief and looked to be fighting tears himself. "Yes, we've finally found our little girl."the man's voice was soft, but it had a strong edge to it.

Izumi carefully freed herself from the embrace and looked up at the couple. "What are you talking about?" She asked, curiously. The woman burst into tears and hid her face, while the man frowned. "You don't remember us? I guess we should have expected as much. We're you're parents, Darling. You know...your mom and dad." He replied, calmly. His eyes softened as he gazed at his daughter. Izumi frowned, but slowly smiled. "Mom...Dad?" She asked, slowly registering the information. The man smiled and nodded. Izumi smiled brighter and hugged them again.

Simon looked on with a smile, but couldn't help but feel that something was off. He glanced away as the reunited family conversed. Soon the couple began to leave, taking Izumi with them. Izumi didn't have time to protest as she was pulled from the restaurant. Simon made a move to speak, but she was already gone. He was confused and worried and was sure Shizuo wasn't going to be happy. He simply sighed and returned to closing down the restaurant.

* * *

><p><p>

Speaking of the blonde strongman, he was currently strolling toward Russia Sushi. It had not been five minutes since Izumi left. Simon was watching out the door as he came up to the restaurant. He watched as Shizuo looked around. He then moved into the restaurant, wondering if she was held up inside. When he didn't see her, his good mood deflated. His cinnamon colored gaze darkened and his eyes narrowed. He bit down on the cigarette, killing yet another cancer stick. Panic was something Shizuo never felt. Aggression was a default reaction, but panic was a new one for him.

His gaze shifted to Simon as he tried to control his breathing. "Where...is...she?" He asked as calmly as he could. His chest heaved with each breathe. His hands clenched into tight fists, resisting the urge to throw or hit something or someone. Simon stepped forward and greeted him like usual. "Hello, Shizuo. You come for Anya, yes?" The taller man asked, good naturedly. He knew Izumi's name but insisted on calling her Anya, as a nickname. Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose and waved off the comment. "Answer my question." He growled out.

Simon's smile fell and he looked stern and focused. "She was taken by a couple who said they were her parents." He spoke up, voice low and serious. Shizuo snarled and turned to leave the restaurant, nodding in acknowledgment. Simon pointed in the direction they departed and Shizuo's temper finally broke. He shouted out into the night, letting at least some tension out of his system as he kicked a nearby bench, causing it to fold in on itself.

This had Izaya written all over it.

* * *

><p><p>

**Ahhh finally I can write again without trashing it halfway through. I figured I'd update cause I finally have a sense on where I'm going with it. ^^ Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm still here...just strugg;ing. This is going to get good. This is by far my favorite chapter. I let it set for a week on my laptop and came back to it and BAM. Hope you like it. Rate&Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Mostly just a lot of angst haha It'll pick up next chapter.**

* * *

><p><p>

Izumi's mind was a whirlwind of questions. She had found her parents, or people she believed to be them. They did seem familiar and appeared to be the couple in her dreams. She wasn't sure how to take everything. She wasn't comfortable being this far away from people she knew. She had been taken to the other side of town. The richer part of Ikebukuro. Not to say she was in the poor district, but Shizuo was more the middle class. She felt safer there. This place was alien to her without her memories. She didn't like it, she wanted out and as far as possible.

Her mother had insisted that she change. She now wore a sky blue sun dress, similar to the one she had when she was attacked. Though this one hand a lacy underlay under the skirt and sleeves. The sleeves were full and off the shoulder. The top was heart shaped and complimented her figure perfectly. Her mother hadn't taken to the kimono she was wearing. Insisting that she dress properly, though she had Japanese heritage, her mother insisted on more French fashion. She had loved the kimonos and her mother had thrown them out, just like that.

So here she was in what she assumed was her old room. She couldn't sit still and was pacing back and forth. She refused to sit down. She didn't like how spacious the house was. She liked the closeness of Shizuo's apartment. She wanted to be there, not here. She still held onto the ribbon, but now she felt like tearing it from her hair. After a moment's pause, she finally ribbed the silk ribbon from her hair. She didn't want this life, she didn't want to be this girl who she supposedly was. She wanted to be Anya. She wanted to change everything.

In the middle of her silent crisis, the bedroom door open. One of her parents servants had informed her that dinner was ready. She simply nodded, forcing a smile. She'd get out of here somehow. For now, she'd just play the part of the daughter of a rich, snobbish family. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she followed the servant downstairs into the dining room. She only wished this wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Shizuo was having his own crisis. He had been up for hours, trying to find any clue of where Blondie went. He had torn up half the town by now, listening to no one. He had to find Izaya and force answers out of him. He had come to terms with the fact he felt something for her. He wasn't sure what it was. It was a feeling he hadn't had in years. Not since he was a child and that woman had given him and Kasuka some milk. Though he was sure it was more than that.

Amidst Shizuo's enraged fit, a shadowy figure loomed in the alley, simply watching with an amused smirk. His plan had been set into motion. He had planned on getting to Shizuo. The girl had been a ploy to let his guard down. It had been amusing to watch the strongman fall ever so slowly into madness. It was like watching a microorganism under a microscope. Interesting and always changing in some way.

As if sensing the figure's presence, Shizuo paused in lifting the park bench over his head. He glanced over his shoulder. Upon seeing the figure, he let out a frustrated growl and launched the bench. Izaya had easily side stepped it, prepared for such a reaction. Shizuo was moving on impulse alone, his thought process gone and only more primal instincts remained. Something he feared would happen someday but could do nothing to control it. Just when he felt he could accept his strength, it had driven him to a raging bloodlust.

"Now now, Shizu-kun. Why so upset? Think of it as a heavy burden lifted from your shoulders. You no longer have to see that little girl. She's probably forgotten about you by now. What's the use in getting angry?" Izaya purred, teasingly. He simply loved watching Shizuo get riled up over anything. It was the highlight of his every day life.

Another growl ripped through the air as yet another bench came flying through. This was closely followed by the strongman himself. His fist flying and only catching air as Izaya leaned to the side just in time. The flurry of attacks went on, each one missing the mark and only serving to irritate Shizuo more. "You did this didn't you! Where is she?" Shizuo snarled, aiming another punch and growling as it missed again.

Izaya simply let out an amused chuckle. Shizuo was far too easy to read. "I don't know. Her parents came and got her. Where they went from there I do not know. Why are you so concerned? She's just a spoiled rich girl after all." Izaya dodged yet another punch, backing up with each dodge. This was getting nowhere, he was better off going to someone else.

He glared, menacingly, his eyes flashing with murderous intent. Dropping his fists to his side he stared at the ground. His consciousness returned little by little. Why did he care so much? She was just some girl he picked up off the street. His job was done, she was with her family. He was of no use to her anymore. He couldn't help but cringe as his heart throbbed at the very idea of being forgotten. He growled and shook the negativity away. He glanced back, ready to continue his barrage of attacks, but found the street empty. Izaya had escaped.

Letting out a vicious snarl. Shizuo took off the down the street. His mind once again buzzing with questions left unanswered. Not only was the city erupting into chaos with the Saika Army, the gangs have been set into motion as well. He hadn't wanted to get involved, but it was unavoidable. As he ran, he began to think about the day he found Blondie. She had been beaten within an inch of her life. He began to wonder if it was purposeful or she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He caught sight of a flash of yellow as he ran. He chased the source down an alley. Only to come a complete stop when guns were pulled. Unable to gain the conscience of mind to turn back, gunshots rang out. He barely felt them as they ripped through his body. He let out a growl as the shots subsided and dropped to his knees. He could feel the warm blood dripping down, watching as the ground became stained by it. The gang had ran off after he went down, causing him to growl once again.

Pulling his body back up to proper stature, he pressed a hand against the wound in his arm. This is not what he needed. Slowly and carefully, he made his way out of the alley and toward Shinra's. He hated hospitals, vowing never to go to one no matter what. Shinra was a doctor so he was the best alternative. He barely made it, his head swimming and his gaze blurring around the edges. He finally dragged himself to his doorstep and gained enough strength to knock. He'd resume his search after he was patched up. Maybe Shinra knew something about all of this.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been almost a week since the day she came home. She wasn't feeling any more comfortable since the day she came. She had put up a strong facade, feigning happiness. She listened to everything they told her. She almost felt guilty for wanting to run away and find her friends. Her father sympathized with her and wasn't as strict as her mother. Had she really lived such a horrible life. She didn't want this life anymore. They could keep the memories.

Her mother had informed her of a party a week from then. A celebration of her return. Everyone she supposedly knew and her parents acquaintances were to attend. She merely shrugged and agreed to it, if only to please her father. That day, her mother taken her to one of the most expensive boutiques in the city to find her a dress for the party. She didn't like dresses anymore, she was comfortable with the normal clothing that Tom had bought her. Dresses just were not her anymore.

She settled on a gown and they left the boutique soon after. She kept up her act, but planned a way to get out of it. She would run back to Russia Sushi, stay with Simon until Shizuo came back to find her. She just had to be patient and wait for the right opportunity.

* * *

><p><p>

His leg still ached, but it was easy to ignore. He didn't care for his wounds anymore. Celty had informed him that the gang activity had risen due to the threat of an oncoming war. The gang that attacked Blondie hadn't been an accident. Someone had sent them after her. Shizuo didn't have to guess to know just who it was. Izaya had his hand on everything in Ikebukuro. Though he hadn't seen the man in days and was trying to focus more on finding Blondie than fighting.

Celty had also done research on the girl's family. They lived on the other side of Ikebukuro, in the more upper class district. Her family had never been the most subtle and the media had everything on them. It really wasn't hard to dig up information. They had boasted about a celebratory gala for the return of their daughter. Shizuo could have kicked himself, honestly. Actually, he done just that by slamming his head into the nearest wall, cracking the plaster instantly.

"Shizuo, must you always break things?" Shinra whined as he stared in awe at the damage. Shizuo sent him a sharp look, then dropped his shoulders. He mumbled something about paying for it and left the flat. He needed to vent somehow and since Izaya had disappeared, he needed another way. Maybe he'd go and beat a couple of yellow scarf heads in. Maybe that would blow off some of this steam.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Well a relatively short and angsty chapter this time. I'm slowly winding up to the end of the story. I am half going off the actual show so some elements are there but I changed some things. Hopefully it's not too confusing. I'll explain things better next chapter. So for now enjoy and Reviews are wonderful ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Namie had begun to wonder if she was truly losing her mind. She paced the cozy, private office and straightened different things. Her employer had stepped out for the moment, but she knew better than anyone that he'd be back in no time. She organized the books on the bookshelf, cleaned up the clutter on the desk. She felt like someone else should be taking care of this, but he had specifically hired her as an assistant for a reason. Brushing her long, midnight hair behind her shoulder, she glanced out the large windows into the darkening city. Not long after she seemed to zone out into her thoughts, did the door to the office fly open.

Had she been a lesser woman, she would have flinched at the sudden noise. But she was used to the unexpected noises and things that came with her line of work. She blinked and looked back at her employer. A head of dark, unruly hair passed through the doorway. Light, snickering following the small figure as they entered the office. Namie narrowed her eyes and went back to sorting various things. The man moved to his desk and slipped into the large, high backed chair and turned it to face the large windows.

Izaya was quite pleased with himself. The imminent war was coming to a head. Though his focus was more on a certain female and her bodyguard. He simply loved to torment his Shizu-chan. Though he hadn't expected the strongman to get so attached so soon. It was more of an experiment really. He wasn't really looking for actual attachments, just interactions. Humming to himself. He folded his arms behind his head. "It's been another successful day, Dear Namie." Izaya cooed, happily. Namie merely rolled her eyes and picked up a book to read.

Crimson orbs narrowed and gleamed with amusement. Naturally things had been going according to plan. An uncharacteristic frown pulled at his thin lips as a new thought crossed his mind. One would call it guilt, but they didn't know Izaya. It settled in the pit of his stomach, then twisted into an entirely new emotion. This was awfully strange and he was certain he didn't like it. Namie had paused in her reading to study her employer. The man had gone unusually silent, the usual chuckles had stopped abruptly. She was vaguely worried, but continued observing rather than to pry.

Izaya frowned and placed a hand over his stomach. He pressed down, as if trying to smother the feeling. It eventually lessened, but his brain continued where the stomach left off. There was something about the girl. Unbidden memories began to flood him and no matter how many mental blocks he left, he was still bombarded. Finally he laid his head back and dropped his arms by his sides. He heaved a heavy, downtrodden sigh. His gaze stared almost longingly through the window. "Izumi..."

_Ikebukuro, summer, five years ago_

_Izaya hummed to himself as he leaned back in his chair. The teacher was rattling on about something he didn't care much to listen to. Instead his focus turned to his classmates, smirking when he noticed the daggers Shizu-chan was sending his way. He could tell the teen was trying his best to refrain from throwing his desk at him._

_Izaya's attention returned to the front of the class. Something was new in the room. Taking pride in being observant, he took a tally of everything. His gaze landing on the young, petite girl who now stood beside the teacher. She held herself with an air of nobility, hands folded in front of her as they grasped the handle to a brown briefcase. _

_Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, held up with a crimson ribbon. The red contrasted well with the golden shade of her hair. Maple syrup eyes looked to her new classmates, a slightly nervous gleam flashing through them. Her gaze lingered on Izaya for a moment before diverting an instant later. _

_Izaya looked surprised for a moment, then schooled his features. The glare that had been digging at the back of his head had ceased. He chanced a glance back and noticed that Shizuo was eying her curiously. He turned back as the teacher spoke his name. "Alright, why don't you take a seat next to Orihara-san." The girl, looked confused and Izaya took the cue to pull the chair out beside him, catching her attention. _

_She jumped at the sudden sound, then sheepishly bowed to the teacher before taking her seat. Izaya couldn't help but grin, turning his torso sideways to face her. "Hey, how about I show you around the school later." His purred, casually. The girl struggled to maintain eye contact, smiling nervously. She nodded in response, turning her attention back to the front, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

* * *

><p><p>

_Izaya was never one to feel true compassion toward anyone. He claimed to love all of the human race. Except for Shizuo of course. Though for some reason, he felt a need to be gentle with this young woman. Whom he had learned to be named Izumi. She was from a well known family and was granted permission to attend public schools. Izaya had only ever felt a feeling of affection toward his twin sisters, but even then it was subtle and seldom spoken._

_Izaya had taken Izumi around the school after class. She was shy and spoke quietly with few words. This behavior was interesting since he could tell it was not her normal demeanor. She had made friends with other girls in class and spoke openly and showed a more outgoing, straightforward nature. How very interesting indeed._

_Over the course of the day, Izaya found he had more classes with er and took his chance to pry more information from her. It was hard to break her from her shell, she seemed almost afraid of him and eye contact was seldom. They became closer though over the course of the summer. Though she strayed now and then toward Shizuo. She could be caught looking at him in class, almost longingly. Izaya showed contempt at this action and tried everything to keep her eyes on him. _

_Shizuo didn't show much interest in interacting with her. He would only greet her in passing when close enough. Izaya couldn't help but feel smug about this. He took every chance he had to be around Izumi. Slowly her gaze fell away from Shizuo and to Izaya. Things were a bit tense for awhile and uncertainty passed between them. Though soon she opened up to Izaya, but remained shy sometimes when they were alone. _

_A feeling developed deep in his chest. He wouldn't call it love, but it was warm and strange. He frowned at himself for feeling that way about anyone save his immediate family. He shook it off and continued to follow her around. Izumi didn't seem to mind him and even tried to evade him just to be playful. Though no one could outrun Izaya for long. _

_For the next couple months, Izumi and Izaya spent all their time together. Even outside of school. He would take her to his favorite places in Ikebukuro. Izumi began showing more affection toward him and slowly Izaya's resolve began to crack. It had happened one day in the middle of the summer. A moment Izaya never believed would happen._

_Izumi would usually wait just outside the school for Izaya. She was dressed in her usual school uniform and her hair up like normal. The instant she saw him come around the curb, she'd jump back to hide in an alcove beside the school. Though she thought she was hidden, Izaya found her every time. Today was no different, but Izumi wanted to surprise him. So right as he found the alcove, she jumped out, but the momentum cause them to collide. _

_This shocked them both as the collision caused their lips to connect. Izaya's grin faded in stupifaction of the sudden contact. Izumi's face turned several shades of red, but neither made a move to pull away. In that moment, the feeling that Izaya had been feeling flared up in his chest. His resolve finally caved and he gave into the feeling of her lips on his. They shared a simple, sweet kiss. Once the shock had subsided, Izaya pulled her closer. He then gently pressed her up against the wall. There was no saying how long they stayed that way, but a cleared throat broke them out of their pleasant stupor._

_Izumi let out a squeak and pulled back, turning her head away in embarrassment. Izaya turned to glare at the one who interrupted. But that familiar grin graced his features at the tall blonde in front of him. Shizuo glared at Izaya, then glanced to Izumi, questioningly. The smaller blonde, took that moment to retreat, not wanting either of them to see her embarrassment. Shizuo grabbed her, gently and she was forced to look him in the eyes. A tense moment of silent communication passed, then he let her go._

_Izays glared at this before slipping passed Shizuo. From that day, the tension between the two grew to higher levels. An unspoken challenge was passed between them. Izumi remained unaware but kept her distance out of fear. Izaya had caught her a couple times and they shared more, short but sweet kisses. But she refused to stay longer to see if it would develop into something more. Izaya was confused, but his feeling remained in his chest, growing with each meeting. He didn't understand it and didn't push for anything more than those fleeting kisses. Little did he know that after that summer, she would be pulled from that school to never be seen again. _

* * *

><p><p>

Blinking out of his reverie, he turned his chair sharply. He put the back of it toward Namie. He stared out the large window into Ikebukuro's horizon. This was not the time for memories. Memories he had long since brushed under the rug and forgotten. Her reappearance made things difficult. He wanted to look out for her. He wanted her with him and not that neanderthal. Steepling his fingers together, he rested his elbows on the arm rests. His gaze narrowed as the image of those eyes looking up at him in confusion and fear struck him hard.

He had orchestrated the attack against her. They had only meant to rough her up to a point where she would simply be frightened and maybe a bit bruised. Nothing too major. He wanted to drive her into his arms for protection. That however was knocked back by the fact Shizuo had found her first. It was always Shizuo. He always looked at her, watching her every move. He never trusted her to be alone with Izaya. He let out a low growl reminiscent of Shizuo's and forcibly crushed the thoughts from his mind. This wasn't him, he shouldn't care. He shouldn't care for anyone but himself. This wasn't how he planned at all.

An uncharacteristic grimace crossed his features. Namie had gone silent and her attention was placed on the book. Her employer's musings going unnoticed for the moment. Shaking his head, he calmly ordered Namie to leave him. She set the book aside and did as told. The air in the room was much too gloomy anyways.

**Yeah...not sure where the twist came from. It can be edited later. Just not sure if it's coming off as confusing or not. So at this point reviews are much appreciated. I thought I had a clear idea, but it's starting to divert. I had to tie in Izaya somehow. No it's not gonna turn into an Izaya/OC. This was just a past tense and might cause drama but nothing that'll effect it too much. So anyway...just want to hear feedback. If you don't like the twist it can be edited another way.**

**I just really wanted to finish the chapter. I started it weeks ago, but work has distracted me and I haven't been in the right mood to write this fandom. It's from a different perspective just to give a bit more insight. Hope you enjoy, rates&reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
